


Everything's Fine; Part 9

by Hailhailsatan



Series: Everything's Fine [9]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Dom/sub, M/M, No Smut, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion, Subspace, the softest dom energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Chapter 9: Geralt wants to start putting structure into their relationship and asks Jaskier about his daily routine. Geralt asks Jaskier what chores he might like to do.__________“Jask, look here.”He pointed to his eyes, a movement that was so gentle. Jaskier nodded and followed his fingers like he really needed the help.“Answer me. Didn’t you do a good job?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Everything's Fine [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803055
Comments: 17
Kudos: 148





	Everything's Fine; Part 9

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the comments so far!!! It makes my life when I read that you're enjoying this!  
> (For those new to the series, this is chapter 9 but I'm adding each as a series part rather than chapter, so it's best to start from part 1 ^_^)

Aside from the morning drama with the post, for a change, this actually felt like a normal day. Or, what Jaskier had envisioned would look like normal. Geralt had cooked for them. They ate breakfast together at the kitchen table before clearing the plates away together. Geralt cleaned the dishes and put them in the rack for Jaskier to dry, the easier of the tasks. It earned him a kiss on the nose which made him blush much more than he thought a gesture like that would. 

“Well done, you did such a good job, baby. Didn’t you?” 

Jaskier opened his mouth but no words came out. Geralt didn’t let up. He stood, confidently, waiting on an answer. He’d asked him a question. 

“Jask, look here.”   
He pointed to his eyes, a movement that was so gentle. Jaskier nodded and followed his fingers like he really needed the help. 

“Answer me. Didn’t you do a good job?”   
He nodded in response before realising he was probably going to be asked to speak.   
“Yes, sir?” 

“Yeah, you did! Good boy.”   
Geralt give him a wide smile, a smile to let him know he had done the right thing. If there was one thing Geralt needed Jaskier to know, it was that everyone wasn’t out to hurt him. He wanted Jaskier to be able to go into whatever head space he needed to be in, without whatever horrors came with his previous relationship. This was all about trust, and Geralt was happy to take his time earning it.   
He watched as Jaskier’s eyelids fluttered. As much as he loved what that meant, he had a few things planned. 

“Stay with me, keep your eyes on me.” 

Jaskier complied instantly. But it was hard.

“You have me all day. So tell me, take me through your day. What needs to be done.” 

Geralt smiled at him, pulling them both over the back of the couch until Jaskier was sitting on his lap, as if they’d been doing it for years.   
Jaskier giggled, taking his time with his reply. Trying to respond with something other than ‘Mainly internet, music and wine, mixed with feeling sorry for myself. 

“What on earth do you mean. Take you through my day. I’m a very private man, Geralt.”   
He smirked, trying to act sultry, which only got him tickled in the side. 

“OKAY. Okay!”   
He wriggled, out of breath. 

“I don’t know. This and that. I go on my computer sometimes. Sometimes watch TV...”   
Jaskier looked anywhere but Geralt’s face, his sentences becoming quieter as he spoke. Geralt put his head on Jaskier’s shoulder. 

“And you do all that before chores, Sweetheart?” 

At this point, it was almost painful to stay present. Trying to keep any firmness about his body. He wanted to lose all thought and melt into the body underneath him. 

“I... sometimes. I mean, there are some... things I could do...”   
Jaskier stuttered, trying his best to pretend he had no idea about what chores he should be doing and when.

Geralt lifted the smaller frame off of his lap and sat him next to him, so that he could make eye contact. Jaskier very much enjoyed being lifted and laid, and smiled when Geralt took his cheek. 

“You just tell me if you disagree, okay?”   
He waited for a nod before continuing. Geralt was going to take control, but he figured it was going to take a while to make sure Jaskier was agreeing because he wanted to, and not just to make Geralt happy. Something he thought might have been an issue with his last partner. 

“I think, that maybe, it would be better if you got all of your chores out of the way first. Then, once I’ve checked them, you can get rewarded with things like, computer time and television. Now remember, they’re rewards, only for when you’ve been good. What do you think?” 

Jaskier gulped. He wasn’t sure what to say. He wanted to scream ‘YES, PLEASE, THIS IS ALL I WANT’, but he didn’t want to seem too keen. He wasn’t sure though if he was ready yet to show Geralt his charts. The carefully placed stickers that filled in for "good boy" praise. It still made him feel stupid. Like he should hide it. His lips trembled trying to quickly come to a conclusion before looking rude. 

“Green.”   
He whispered, before smiling. 

“What, Jask?”   
Geralt looked back confused. He took his hand and leaned in.   
“Say it again, I don’t think I heard you, Sweetie.” 

“Green. You asked me, a while back, if I didn’t like something to say red. It would be easy to remember the colours and simple to respond with. So... green.” 

Geralt wanted to cover his mouth to hide the smile that was plastering his face. It was the cutest, most innocent response. He put both hands on Jaskier’s shoulders and squeezed them. 

“Green! Yes, well done for remembering, you’re so clever. Okay. Good!”   
Jaskier put one of his fingers in his mouth, biting down as he felt himself become incredibly shy. He scooted over so that he was as close as he could be to Geralt and put his head on his shoulder while He took his phone out. 

Geralt wrote down a few things he wanted Jaskier to do around the house on a notepad app. Simple things like making his bed, putting his clothes in to wash and making sure the dishes were dry. Jaskier stayed quiet, just happy to read along as he was typing. Once the list was done, Geralt locked his phone and checked in with him again. He could see Jaskier starting to sway. He obviously wanted to say something, but was struggling to let it come out of his mouth. 

"Do you need something, baby?"

“If... it’s okay, Sir. Um... Could... could you just hold me for a few minutes. I don’t think I could really move right now. I’m feeling... floaty, it’s really hard to explain.” 

Geralt immediately scooped him up and held him tight, shhh’ing him while he swayed.   
“Thank you so much for telling me. You’re so brave. You’ve done so well today.” 

Jaskier closed his eyes and let himself go into his head. He was tired. It took a lot of energy trying to stay focused and right now, he felt like it was safe enough to just be held. He really did feel like Geralt was in control of the situation. He could drift off and his Master was there to be the present one. To keep watch and let him just be. 

Geralt held Jaskier like he was delicate glass. The chores could wait. The games could wait. This was important.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: hailhailsatan


End file.
